


MUCH TOO CLOSE

by Monika



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	MUCH TOO CLOSE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
| 

**Artwork by Marion**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  


  
**  
**

**  
MUCH TOO CLOSE

 ****

**

**  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


Chapter  
one

  
“I’m going.”

Hutch turned to open the door of the Torino. They had arrived at the  
departure section of the International Airport of LA a little late. In  
the early morning hours the traffic had been heavy and Hutch’s flight  
was scheduled for 7 AM.

Starsky reached over  
to caress the nape of Hutch’s neck. The fine blond  
hair tickled his hand, and he said quietly, “I’m  
gonna miss you.  
Promise to be back before Christmas and tell your father to get well  
soon. Now get out of here and  
go catch your flight.”

Starsky looked ahead -- he hated the moment of saying goodbye to Hutch.

Hutch  
shifted and Starsky’s hand dropped from his neck. At the next  
moment he was grabbed and his mouth claimed in a fierce  
kiss.

“See ya!” Hutch’s warm breath feathered along Starsky’s cheek for an  
instant --  
then he was gone.

Starsky didn’t dare follow Hutch with his eyes. Instead, automatically,  
he started the  
car and left the airport area. He still felt Hutch’s  
lips on his, and it made it even harder to be alone.

He  
could understand Hutch’s sense of responsibility to visit his family  
when he got a call from his mother that his  
father had had a heart  
attack and was in intensive care. Though Hutch had never felt close to  
his Dad and there had  
been ugly scenes concerning Hutch’s career, this  
was a situation Hutch couldn’t stay away from. He promised  
his mother  
he would fly over to be at her side.

“Why has this to happen just before Christmas?” Starsky  
had complained.  
“It’s not fair!”

Hutch had responded in silence, taking him into his arms and  
making  
love to him until nothing else had mattered in Starsky’s world.

  
Away from the airport, Starsky  
left the highway and decided to drive  
through the suburbs of Bay City to ParkerCenter.

Engrossed in his thoughts he had to brake hard when a young girl  
suddenly stepped into  
the road from between two parked cars without  
looking first. Starsky cursed -- that had been way too close!

The  
girl stood trembling, only inches from the front of the car when  
Starsky stopped and got out, watching as an elderly woman  
came rushing  
up.

“Lizzy, oh my god! Take care where’re you going, girl.”

Starsky frowned,  
knowing the girl was familiar to him somehow. Then  
when he saw the woman leading Lizzy back to the sidewalk, it all fell  
into place.

“Hello, Mrs. Thompson,” he said, stepping up to the women. “I think we  
know  
each other. Or did. My fiancée Terry Roberts worked with Lizzy and  
the other kids in the group.”

“It’s  
been a long time, though,” he added lamely, seeing the woman’s  
suspicious frown. “Years now, I guess.”

Suddenly her face brightened. “Of course! Now I remember. You’re Mr..”

“Starsky. Dave  
Starsky.” They shook hands and Starsky turned to the  
girl, about 16 years old now.

“Hi, Lizzy. We  
used to play ball,” he told her. “D’you remember?”

Straightening in a defensive posture, the  
girl looked the other way.

“She’s still a little shy,” Mrs. Thompson explained, looking  
embarrassed.  
 “She doesn’t mean anything personal.”  She paused,  
looking at Starsky more closely now.

“Dave,  
would you like to visit our apartment?” she asked. “Our sharing  
community? Just before Christmas we’re  
inviting dear friends to join  
our activities. And you already know most of the girls and boys, and  
you could do handcrafts  
with them. I’m sure Lizzy will be glad, too.”

Lizzy dared a look at Starsky then, casting a shy smile.

  
Starsky debated, thinking. While Hutch was in Duluth he was assigned  
to desk duty on days, which left his evenings free.  Once he left the  
precinct  
at 5 PM,  
there would be nothing but the loneliness of his  
empty apartment anyway. He decided it might be a good distraction to  
see the disabled kids Terry had so cherished all those years ago.

“Sure, why not?” he said aloud.  
“I could show them how to make a ship  
model or something for the Christmas tree.” Starsky was rewarded by  
Mrs. Thompson’s delighted beam.

“Thank you so much. We live right around the next corner, in the second  
block, Nr.924. We’ll see you soon!”

***  ?>

  
  
Watching until the women were safely on their way home, Starsky  
   
continued on to Headquarters, mulling over what had occurred. It  
seemed funny how depressed he’d felt  
leaving the airport yet how much  
easier things seemed now. He smiled, driving on in his reverie.

Living without  
Hutch wasn’t something Starsky was used to. They were  
together nearly all the time. They still had their own apartments  
but  
it was becoming a wasted effort, he knew.

When Terry had been alive, Starsky had planned to live with her  
and get  
married and have children ... before a bullet lodged in her brain had  
changed their lives. Upon learning her  
time was limited, the two had  
cherished every moment together, living life to the fullest in every  
way. But after  
Terry died, Starsky had felt the bottom drop out of his  
world.

For weeks afterwards he had been inconsolable,  
even losing the courage  
to face his own life. Terry had been everything he’d ever wanted in a  
woman -- he could  
laugh with her and have arguments, but most  
importantly she accepted his tight bond with Hutch, and almost seemed  
to  
understand.

Where all his other women had been jealous of the time Starsky’s job  
took from them, Terry had  
never made demands. She actually LIKED Hutch  
who, to all the others, had seemed much too important in Starsky’s  
life.

Terry was different. Terry was an extension of Starsky’s heart. Then  
one day that part of his  
being was gone.

Though Starsky knew Hutch was concerned about him, he couldn’t share  
his feelings, and remained  
silent and brooding, even with the blond.  
Until the night when, two weeks after Terry’s funeral, they sat  
together  
in front of a Monopoly board on Starsky’s kitchen floor.    
Terry had given Starsky strict instructions that  
at midnight two weeks  
later, he and Hutch were to open the carefully  
wrapped gifts she had  
left behind. It had taken everything Starsky had to let his partner  
into his apartment that  
night.

But once there, a few beers more mellow, both men were crying when they  
held Terry’s legacies in  
their hands. Starsky remembered Hutch looking  
at him, his light blue eyes swimming in tears. He was clutching Ollie,  
Terry’s  
cherished teddy bear, and Starsky had seen the love and  
devotion in the familiar face. For the first time he realized  
that  
although Terry was gone his best friend was still by his side.

Starsky smiled, remembering the night vividly.  
They had fallen asleep  
on the floor beside the Monopoly board and burning candles, drunkenly  
oblivious to the world.

Until Starsky woke up later with a bursting bladder and saw Hutch  
sprawled against the cabinets uncomfortably.  
Knowing the blonde’s back  
would kill him the next day if he stayed there, Starsky had woken him  
up and steered  
him toward the bed. The same bed they woke up in the  
following morning holding each other in the arms of their love.

***

Yet even then nothing had changed between them. Their life as friends  
and partners went on as before for the next  
three years -- the three  
years until Starsky finally realized that though Terry was gone, there  
was still another  
great love in his life.

Recognizing what Hutch meant to him presented a unique sensation for  
Starsky, and endless  
questions about their life ahead. But before he  
had time to resolve it all, Starsky’s life was changed yet again  
\-- by  
Gunther’s bullets this time.

After he was finally released from the hospital, Starsky had been  
forced  
to depend on Hutch for everything for some time.  Without a word  
Hutch had taken care of all the intimate needs for  
his partner --  
getting him dressed, helping him to the bathroom -- and so many other  
little things Starsky couldn’t  
do himself. It was as if their lives  
melded into one then, and they became a single entity ...

***

  
Starsky  
was startled from his musings as he realized he had pulled into  
Metro headquarters, forcing himself back to reality. "As he made his way through mundane paperwork, and missed his partner’s help with typing, Dobey strode through the  
room several times.

  
  
  
  
  
Once he grumblingly asked if Hutch’s flight had  
left on time and if the blonde would  
be back in time for the annual  
Christmas party. Starsky doubted Dobey even heard his reply as he  
passed by.

The  
previous year Starsky had attended the party for the first time  
after the shooting. He had sung a Christmas carol on the  
little stage  
with Hutch. It had been a special event and all had applauded ... it  
was another pleasant memory.

Looking  
at the watch Hutch had given him last Christmas Starsky  
chuckled, recalling how Hutch had hidden it in the Christmas tree.  
When  
he overlooked it, Hutch had “helped” him by giving hints like “warm” or  
“cold”  
... except when he’d said “hot” Starsky had lunged for the lean  
blond instead of looking for the watch  
in the tree ... He could  
envision the “wrestling match” that ensued between them even now.

“Hey,  
what’s so funny?” The sarcastic tone brought Starsky back to  
reality. “How come you ain’t crying  
being without your better half?”    
On his way to Dobey’s office, Simmons couldn’t pass without  
a nasty  
remark.

“Fuck you,” Starsky growled, not willing give away the fuzzy thoughts  
he’d  
been having but knowing the moment had been spoiled anyway.

Another glance at his watch told him Hutch should have  
arrived in  
Duluth, and Starsky decided to call him later that afternoon.  
It was  
his fervent hope that Hutch would only need to spend a few days then he  
come home to arrange everything for  
Christmas.

***

Clearing his desk to leave for home just after 5 PM, Starsky found  
Hutch’s number in Duluth and dialed hopefully. Much to his  
chagrin the  
housekeeper, Martha, answered the phone, advising Starsky that Hutch  
had arrived safely but was still  
at the hospital with his father.

Though Martha’s voice trembled when she spoke of Richard Hutchinson,  
Starsky  
was sure he couldn’t be all that bad. The times he had  
encountered Hutch’s father Starsky had sensed the disgust  
Richard felt  
for him, as if he blamed Starsky for his son’s decision to become a  
cop. Sighing, Starsky ended  
the call with a request for Hutch to call  
him when he returned home. His shoulders drooped as he left the  
Precinct  
and walked to his car -- alone.

Unable to bear the evening in his silent apartment, Starsky decided to  
take a  
shower then head over to see Mrs. Thompson and Lizzy again. He  
found a wrapped box of candy he’d hidden for Christmas,  
and set it out  
to take with him, knowing Lizzy’s love for anything sweet. Maybe he  
could really work with the  
kids again, he pondered, getting ready.  
Terry would have liked it, that he knew.

 

 

 

Chapter  
two

  
Starsky felt a little insecure about the initial greeting when he rang  
the bell of the apartment. A boy  
opened the door, eyeing him  
suspiciously.

“Hi, I’m Dave Starsky. May I talk to Mrs. Thompson, please?”

The boy nodded and turned to lead the way along the corridor. Voices  
could be heard from a lightened room. Starsky  
hesitated and waited for  
the boy to fetch the leader of the group.

“Who was at the door, Jamie?”

Starsky  
heard Mrs. Thompson’s question, and so he stepped into the  
room. “It’s me. I hope I’m not disturb..”

“Not at all!” Mrs. Thompson hurried to his side.  Turning to the group  
of young people, she announced,  
“This is Dave Starsky. We met today.  
How many of you remember him? It’s been some time, but he spent a lot  
of time with you, playing basketball…”

“I know him. The group he played in always won,”  
said a young man  
seriously. Then he smiled broadly and added, “But when Ken played in  
our group, we were always  
the winners!”

“So you remember my partner, Ken Hutchinson?” Starsky replied,  
grinning. “Yeah,  
he knew how to win, considering the fouls he made.”    
Starsky smirked and mumbled, “I was a little distracted  
at that time.”

The thought of Terry, who had worked with the kids until she was hit by  
a sudden blindness,  
still haunted Starsky. He made a conscious effort  
to force the grim memory away.

“Come on, Dave,”  
Mrs. Thompson urged him. “Over there are the girls and  
Lizzy has already asked for you. Would you like to play something  
with  
them, or would you show them how to make ornaments for a Christmas  
tree?”

Starsky debated for a  
second. He saw a Monopoly board on the table but  
he decided against that. He wasn’t so good at it and didn’t  
want to  
lose against these disabled young people.

“Let’s make something for a Christmas tree,”  
he decided buoyantly. “I’d  
love it!”  He was already rolling up his sleeves.

For the next  
while he sat with the girls, who hung on his lips when he  
explained how to make a special form for an ornament. Lizzy  
had sat  
down beside him, working very neatly prompting Starsky to encourage her  
to attempt more complicated forms.

“Hey, Lizzy, I’d like to make a special ornament for my partner Hutch  
\-- I mean Ken.”  Starsky  
sat lost in thought for a moment while Lizzy  
waited expectantly.

“Hey, I know what Ken would like! Do you  
know how to make a guitar?” He  
grinned when Lizzy nodded. “Okay, then let’s make him one!”

Though  
Starsky had to help Lizzy get the right form done, it gave him  
great satisfaction to be doing something for Hutch. In  
his mind he was  
planning to get another special Christmas present for Hutch. And he  
would hide it in the Christmas  
tree. They would play that game again…

“Are you happy?” Lizzy asked the question while looking up  
at his  
smiling face.

Only then did Starsky realize he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
“Yeah, I’m  
happy,” he told her. “And what about you?”

She smiled at him trustingly, and leaned against him.  
“I like it here.  
It’s fun making a guitar.”

Starsky gave her a sideways hug. This was the best  
that could happen to  
him -- making some kids happy before Christmas. It didn’t get any  
better than this.

  
  
***

When Starsky got home he could hardly wait for Hutch’s  
call from  
Duluth, and had to force himself into a normal routine.  
The phone range  
just as he stepped out of the shower, causing him to nearly trip over  
his own sneakers as he raced  
to the phone. Out of breath, he grabbed it  
up with a quick -- “’lo?”

“’lo yourself.”  
 Starsky sagged as he heard Hutch’s voice, marveling  
how that soft voice could still turn him on.

“Hey,  
ya big lug, how’s your Dad and how’re you?” Starsky tried to  
towel his thick curls dry and missed Hutch’s  
next words.

“Hey, again, please,” he said quickly. “Sorry. I’m just drying my  
hair...”

On the other end, Hutch chuckled and whispered, “I said I miss you. I  
wish I could be with you right now.”

Starsky felt his body’s instance response to Hutch’s words, then  
blushed as he glanced down. “Yeah  
Blondie, me too. But it’s always the  
same -- when you’re needed, you weasel out.”  Starsky smiled  
and forced  
himself to get serious again.

“Is your Dad feeling better?” he asked. “Could you  
talk to him?”

“No, he’s been sleeping all day. My mother is with him constantly, but  
there’s  
no reaction so far.”  Hutch sighed wearily. “We’ll stay here at  
the hospital awhile longer, then  
probably head on home. What about your  
day? Do anything special tonight?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact,”  
Starsky replied, grinning. “I had a date  
tonight.”

“Whoa!”  Hutch’s voice raised.  
“And who’s the lucky lady this time?”

“Lizzy,” Starsky said proudly -- then proceeded  
to tell Hutch the  
details of his day.

By the time the call ended Starsky felt comforted by Hutch’s soothing  
and  
love-filled voice. Soon they would be together again, just as Hutch  
promised, and in the meantime Starsky knew  
he simply had to make the  
best of things.

  
  
***

For the next few working days Starsky’s pattern  
continued as he typed  
his and Hutch’s overdue reports as he looked forward to seeing Lizzy  
and the other kids  
again each evening. They made more ornaments and on  
the third day Starsky showed them how to fold figures out of paper.  
Of  
them all Lizzy proved to be the most eager, staying close to Starsky’s  
side and seeming to relish all she  
could learn.

On the fourth day they all went to a neighborhood movie theater to  
watch a full-length cartoon. Lizzy  
sat next to Starsky and giggled  
whenever he laughed about some silly joke or funny action on the  
screen.

Starsky  
knew Hutch would have made fun of him watching such a movie,  
yet he also remembered many nights when Hutch had accompanied  
him to a  
cartoon marathon, good-naturedly complaining the entire time.

That was love, Starsky mused, smiling.  
How lucky he was.

“Are you happy?” Lizzy snuggled up to him and he hugged her close.

“Yes,  
I am,” he replied softly. “Very happy. I’m with you.”

Following the movie, they went to a  
nearby restaurant for a snack,  
giving Starsky his opportunity to speak to the group at last. “I’m not  
sure  
if I can come the next days,” he told them. “It’s because Hutch  
will be back soon and we’ll have  
a lot of work to do then.”

Starsky’s voice trailed off at the sight of the disappointed faces and  
a  
few tears. “Well, maybe I can say goodbye tomorrow night. I think  
I’ve got a few presents for you from Santa  
Claus at my house.”

As their food was served then, and the kids mollified, Mrs. Thompson  
came up and spoke  
to Starsky quietly as he stood to leave. “You’ve made  
them all so happy with your presence, Dave. We all would  
be glad to see  
you again. Anytime.”

“Thanks. I’ve enjoyed it.” He squeezed Lizzy’s  
hand. “See ya, Lizzy.  
It was nice to be with you again!”

Starsky left the diner happily, humming a  
Christmas carol he drove  
home. There was only one other thing that could have made him happier  
\-- it came that night  
in Hutch’s phone call.

“I’m coming home on Friday, buddy,” Hutch bubbled. “Dad woke  
up several  
times today. The doctors say he’ll recuperate if he takes more care of  
himself, and that’s  
good enough for me. I can’t wait to get back there  
and see a certain guy who drives me nuts most of the time and  
drives a  
horrible red tomato he calls his car and whose eating habits …”

“Hutch?” Starsky  
spoke in a whisper. “I love you too.”

  
  
***

The next day Starsky nearly danced through the office,  
the last reports  
were written in true Starsky form - quite a bit more elaborate than  
Capt. Dobey preferred. But he  
couldn’t stifle his happiness that the  
weekend ahead would reunite him with his lover at last -- the second  
half  
of his soul had been missing the entire time Hutch had been gone.

Before heading to Mrs. Thompson’s, Starsky  
stopped at the nearest  
department store and bought what he thought the young people would  
like. His arms were filled  
with so many bags of brightly wrapped  
presents he had trouble pushing the doorbell.

  
“Dave, you shouldn’t  
buy presents!” Mrs. Thompson scolded, opening the  
door wide to let him in. “Here, let me help you to put all  
this on the  
table.”

Everything safely settled on the large dining table, she turned to  
Starsky with  
serious eyes.

 

“Dave,  
I have some bad news. We had to take  
Lizzy to the hospital this afternoon. She had a high fever and her  
breathing  
was labored ... The doctor admitted her right away. They  
don’t know what’s wrong with her yet; I just got  
off the phone with the  
hospital but they can’t tell me anything so far.”

Stunned by the unexpected  
turn, Starsky slumped into the nearest chair,  
his earlier joy abruptly gone. First he’d lost Terry and now Lizzy?  
he  
thought morosely. Surely not!  He closed his eyes, willing the girl to  
be all right.

  


 

Chapter  
three

  
After handing on the presents to the young people and wishing them  
Merry Christmas Starsky left the  
apartment, the wrapped gift for Lizzy  
still in his hands. He would drive to Memorial where she had been taken  
and  
would give her his present personally.

He promised Mrs. Thompson to call her after his visit with Lizzy at the  
hospital,  
but could only hope the news would be good. He looked at the  
small wrapped box and hoped Lizzy would like the present  
\-- it was a  
kit to make a necklace by herself.

When Starsky arrived at the hospital it was already dark, and he  
looked  
at the countless illuminated windows uneasily. How often had he been  
the patient the past few years? They could  
name a wing after him, he  
thought, then smiled humorlessly.

What had comforted him in all bad situations had been  
the constant  
presence of Hutch. Starsky couldn’t recall a single day when Hutch  
hadn’t shown up at least  
for a couple of hours no matter what else was  
going on.

Lizzy would be happy to see him, he was certain, and he  
was annoyed  
when the reception desk nurse had problems finding Lizzy’s name. It  
seemed ages before she finally  
looked up and told Starsky, “Fourth  
floor.”

He caught the elevator just as the door closed then studied  
the faces  
of the patients and visitors sharing the space. He knew each one had a  
different fate, all made more difficult  
because it was so close to  
Christmas. Not being able to celebrate at home with your loved ones,  
instead feeling alone  
at the mercy of overworked nurses -- it all was  
hard to bear, that he knew.

Finally arriving on the fourth floor,  
Starsky headed to the nurses’  
station first. “ ‘Scuse me, can you tell me where Lizzy Baker’s  
room  
is?” he asked, noticing the nurse calmly sip on a cup of steaming  
coffee.

“Why do you want  
to know?” The nurse looked and sounded annoyed,  
stirring Starsky’s ire instantly.

“Because I’d  
like to visit her, that's why!” he replied, his tone  
biting.

The nurse sat down her coffee and came around  
the desk. “Although you  
SHOULD already know this, I must inform you that no visitors are  
allowed in the Isolation  
Ward. Perhaps you somehow missed the sign?”

Dumbfounded, Starsky followed her outstretched finger to read the  
bold  
words, “Isolation Ward. Authorized Medical Personnel Only.” Then he  
looked at the nurse again.

“What  
does that mean, Isolation ward?” he questioned. “Lizzy was  
brought here with a fever, I figured it was the  
flu or somethin’. I  
really need to see her. What’s wrong? What’s she got?”

“Sir,  
I’m not allowed to release patient information to anyone but a  
family member. If you’re a relative --”

Having his fill of her haughty rejection, Starsky whipped out his  
badge. “I’m practically her family,  
and I work for the BCPD. I want to  
talk to her doctor - NOW!”

Appearing insecure for the first time, the  
nurse was still staring at  
Starsky’s badge when a nearby door opened and a young man in white  
appeared, peeling  
a white mask off his mouth and nose as he took in the  
scene.

“Doctor Wise?” the nurse called to him.  
“Could I see you for a moment?”  
She spoke lowly to him and pointed to Starsky, then hurried back behind the  
counter as the  
doctor approached.

“Yes, Detective? May I help you?” Friendly and exhausted eyes focused  
on Starsky as the Dr. spoke.

“Yeah, I hope so. A good friend of mine, Lizzy Baker, was brought into  
the  
hospital today with a fever,” Starsky explained. “I wanted to visit  
and bring her a gift.” He raised  
the small box in his hands.

“I see. Now, don’t worry, Detective --?”

“Starsky. Dave  
Starsky.”

“Detective Starsky.” The doctor led the way to a secluded corner with a  
table and  
plastic chairs, gesturing for Starsky to sit down.

“I’m Dr. Paul Wise. I’m the physician in charge  
here in Isolation this  
evening. What would you like to know?”

“I want to know what’s wrong with  
Lizzy,” Starsky stated flatly.  
“What’s she got that put her in Isolation? I need to know for myself  
and for the other kids in her Special Needs community.”

The physician looked down for a moment and sighed  
before meeting  
Starsky’s eyes again. “We just now confirmed the diagnosis - Lizzy has  
a contagious form  
of tuberculosis. I was just coming out to have her  
caretaker and the rest of her community notified.”

As  
Starsky stared at him in shock, Dr. Wise explained, “This can happen  
when someone isn’t checked regularly.  
Obviously Lizzy was a carrier of  
the disease without any symptoms until now. Hopefully she was brought  
here quickly,  
and didn’t infect too many others she came in contact  
with.”

“So what does that mean for Lizzy?”

“That means she needs medication to recover and heal, and time for her  
lungs to make a full recovery.”

“When can I visit her?” Starsky asked, wishing he knew more about the  
disease.

“Definitely  
not tonight,” the doctor replied. “But before she’s  
transferred to a recuperative facility you’ll  
be able to see her.” His  
smile was kind. “By the way, did you have any close contact with her  
recently?”

“Not really. I just spent a few days with her and her group doing  
handcrafts,” Starsky replied, looking  
sad. Then he held out the  
brightly wrapped gift.

“Could you give this to Lizzy and tell her that Dave sends  
his love?”  
he asked. “And can you keep me informed about her condition?” He dug  
in his pocket and  
presented a business card, pausing to scribble on the  
back. “Here’s my work and home phone numbers. You can  
get me either  
place almost any time.”

“Of course.” Dr. Wise took the present as he rose, glancing  
at the  
card.  “Take care, Detective. I’ll be sure Lizzy knows of your  
concern.”

Though  
he still felt unsatisfied after the discussion, Starsky left the  
ward, mulling over everything in his mind. Tuberculosis?  
he pondered.  
Does that stuff still exist? He felt sorry for the girl that had  
trusted him and felt so comfortable  
with him, wishing he could comfort  
her now.

On his way out of the hospital Starsky mentally reviewed just how  
close  
to Lizzy he’d been the past several days, wondering if he could have  
been exposed. By the time he reached  
his car he’d decided he was safe,  
knowing they had always kept a respectable distance between them.  He’d  
completely forgotten the hug he gave Lizzy when they had decided to  
make Hutch a guitar ornament just a few days before.

Forcing Lizzy out of his mind as he drove home, Starsky  
began to plan  
his Christmas with Hutch, his eyes sparkling at the mere thought. The  
next day, he decided, he would  
go shopping and buy a special gift for  
the blond who meant so much more to him than a mere partner or friend.

Huggy  
had invited them to a Christmas party at his restaurant and  
Starsky needed to buy a present for him too. He added it to  
his mental  
list as he came whistling through his apartment door.

He came home too late to speak with Hutch personally,  
but there was a  
message stating Hutch would arrive at 4.30 pm the next  
day. The  
whispered closing words of “Love you” warmed Starsky’s heart and he  
could hardly wait to  
get started shopping early the next day.

Knowing the doctor planned to call Mrs. Thompson with Lizzy’s  
diagnosis,  
he chose not to disturb her and instead headed straight for  
bed. He wanted to be well rested when he picked Hutch up at  
the  
airport the following day.

***

It was much later when Starsky awoke, feeling miserable. He had a  
headache  
unlike any he could remember, and his throat felt dry as a  
desert too. Then when he got up to get a drink from the kitchen  
he  
realized he was dizzy too. He shook his head in frustration then cursed  
when his aching head protested the sudden  
movement and hurt even more.

After drinking a full glass of water and using the bathroom he felt a  
little better  
and climbed back into bed, his watch reading 3:02  
am.  
But he couldn’t  
fall asleep as his thoughts kept circling around  
Lizzy’s illness. Why did he feel so lousy all of a sudden? He wiped  
over his face and realized he was sweaty too.

Abruptly he sat up, holding his head as he hit by the enormous impact  
of his thoughts. What if I’ve got it too?!

After a few anxious minutes, Starsky forced himself to calm down,  
certain he was just creating a worst case scenario because Hutch was  
coming home. Comforted by that thought, he focused  
on his blonde  
partner and finally fell into a restless, light doze.

***

“Mornin’.” Starsky  
trudged to his desk in the precinct. Going through  
his folders he realized that he should ask his snitch Johnny about  
the  
Carter case that was still unsolved.

Ignoring Dobey’s questioning glance, Starsky left the office for  
the  
bistro where Johnny usually spent his days. He noted happily that he  
felt better after taking two Tylenol earlier  
that morning, but as he  
was driving he noticed a public library. Tires squealing in protest,  
he made an abrupt stop  
at the curb, deciding it would be good to have  
more information about Lizzy’s disease.

After asking for  
directions to the medical section, Starsky soon found  
what he was looking for, a Health Guide section on TB. His heart  
sank  
as he began to read.

  
“Symptoms of TB can include a productive, prolonged cough, chest pain,  
fever,  
chills, night sweats, appetite loss, weight loss and easy  
fatigue.”

Starsky starred at the text, his eyes  
blurring until at last he closed  
the book. Returning it to the shelf, he rubbed his suddenly clammy  
hands on his jeans.  
He barely remembered the drive to meet Johnny he  
was so lost in his thoughts.

Though the meeting went off as scheduled,  
Starsky realized later he  
hadn’t really heard a word his snitch had said. He was just relieved to  
hand over  
the agreed-upon $20 and watch him leave.

His heartbeat already racing, Starsky felt sweat trickle down his face.  
He  
wasn’t surprised in the slightest when a rough cough surged up, and  
he had difficulty catching his breath enough  
just to walk back to the  
car.

There was no more denying -- Starsky knew he had been infected by Lizzy  
and  
there was nothing he could do to avoid the progress of the disease.  
He knew what he should do was seek treatment, not  
contaminate anyone  
else -- but Hutch was finally coming home in just a few hours, and  
that took precedence over everything  
else. He had no idea what he  
would tell his partner once he’d arrived.

***

  
  
Starsky returned to the office on unsteady feet, relieved that  
Dobey  
was out somewhere. He finished his reports as usual, with notes on  
where they would need to go after the next  
week. He could only hope  
he’d be well enough to go anywhere.

Recognizing the warm feeling of a fever, and  
seeing his flushed checks,  
Starsky decided to take two more Tylenol before he left the office for  
the day.

Because  
he was moving more slowly than usual, the day was passing  
quickly so he headed directly to the jewelry where he had seen  
the  
necklace he wanted for Hutch. Silver with a coin that showed the sun  
and the moon, on a substantial silver chain,  
Starsky hoped Hutch would  
like it even half as much as he thought.

A glance at his watch told him he had no time  
to buy Huggy’s present -  
he had to head for the airport to meet Hutch instead. Starsky was  
sweating profusely  
when he entered the arrival area for his partners’  
plane.

A glance at the reader board showed Hutch’s  
flight from Duluth was on  
time, and Starsky felt his excitement to see his partner again begin to  
rise. He did  
his best to ignore how his head was aching and spinning  
as he sank down in a chair to wait for his friend’s return.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Chapter four

  
Then the tall blond came striding down the ramp from the plane, and  
Starsky fell in love again at first sight.  
Hutch’s hair was longer and  
had darkened a bit the last year. The mustache was gone and made his  
face even youthful  
than before. Now a wide smile spread over the  
familiar features as Hutch came toward him, his pace increasing with  
every  
step.

Instantly Starsky knew he couldn’t worry Hutch with his fears right  
then. He would have to tell him  
later about Lizzy and her illness, and  
the fact he too wasn’t feeling well. He needed that smile on his  
lover’s  
face more than anything now.

“Hi!” Hutch dropped his bag on the ground to put his arm around Starsky  
\--  
then missed him because Starsky had ducked to pick it up and start  
away.

“Good to have you back!”  
Starsky beamed, already turning.

Staring at the departing back, Hutch could only say “Huh?”

“I’ll  
carry your bag,” Starsky said quickly. “Let’s hurry. I’m parked  
in front of the terminal and don’t  
wanna be towed away.”

Though he didn’t ask question, Hutch frowned as his partner hurried in  
front  
of him toward the exit. Though Starsky was always unpredictable,  
this was not the greeting he’d expected at all,  
and he sensed that  
something was very wrong. The lack of touch was not like his dark  
haired partner at all.

On  
the drive home Starsky babbled about anything he could think of that  
was inconsequential -- the weather, Dobey, snitches,  
and open case  
files he hadn’t quite gotten too. He never allowed Hutch to say a word.

Frustrated, Hutch  
laid his hand on Starsky’s thigh after a short while,  
bracing when he felt his partner tense. Clearly something  
had happened  
during his absence that Starsky was keeping from him, and Hutch was  
determined to find out what that  
“something” was.

He remained silent throughout the drive, but his friendly face became a  
stoic mask.  
When they finally arrived at Starsky’s place Hutch took  
his bag from of the car and followed Starsky inside -- but  
made no  
attempt to unpack his bag. Suddenly he wasn’t sure he would be welcome  
to spend the night.

As  
Starsky was making coffee immediately after their arrival the  
telephone rang sending him to answer in a frantic dash.  
Hutch was well  
aware that Starsky spoke in low tones and kept his back to him,  
arousing the blonde’s suspicions  
even more. Only after he hung up did  
he turn.

“Who was that?” Hutch asked, trying to keep his tone  
light and curious  
but acutely aware of his partner’s taut nerves.

“Nuthin’. Wrong connection,”  
Starsky mumbled. But his flushed face  
reddened even more as he hurried back to his coffee-making task.

Watching  
him from the sofa, Hutch was almost out of his mind. His long  
time friend, the love of his life, was hiding something  
from him, a  
first in their relationship. From the nervous pacing and endless  
chatter on the drive home, it was clear  
Starsky felt uncomfortable with  
Hutch being home. The blond had no idea why.

Feeling desperate, Hutch got up from  
the couch and joined Starsky in  
the kitchen silently, surprising his friend by snaking his arms around  
him from behind.  
Aching with the need for contact, Hutch gently began  
to pull him close -- he was stunned when Starsky jerked away.

“Hutch,  
no!” he snapped.  “I mean, I-I don’t wanna pour the coffee all  
over the place, ya know.”  
Even Starsky winced at the lame excuse, all  
too aware when Hutch withdrew his arms. He heard the blonde plod  
heavily  
toward the living room.

Leaning his overly warm forehead against the window, Starsky sighed  
heavily, wondering  
what else he could do to protect Hutch from being  
infected if indeed he did have Lizzy’s TB. He longed to embrace  
his  
lover, needing the contact and Hutch’s support -- yet he had no choice  
but to keep Hutch away.

The  
phone call had been Dr. Wise, telling him that Lizzy was stable and  
happy with her gift from “Dave”. He was  
just debating if he should have  
simply told his partner the truth, when the phone rang again -- this  
time, before  
Starsky could move, Hutch snatched it up.

“Who was it?” Starsky asked the question as he came from the  
kitchen  
into the living room, stunned to see the blonde already at the front  
door.

“Your new lover,  
who else!” Hutch shot back -- an instant before he  
slammed his way out the front door.

That was the final  
straw. Starsky couldn’t bear anything more, and  
crumpled onto the couch. Between sobbing and coughing he realized  
he  
had done the dumbest thing possible -- pretend he was fine and lie to  
his best friend, partner and lover instead  
of revealing his fear that  
he was infected with a contagious disease.

The fear of being dangerously ill let Starsky  
curl up, feeling the  
chills coursing through his body now. If he had active TB, would that  
mean being stashed away  
in a hospital or care center while he  
recuperated? What that where Lizzy would have to be? Starsky moaned  
at the very  
thought.

Suddenly he remembered a boy in his neighborhood in New York  
who had  
disappeared for several months; eventually his parents had told Starsky  
the boy had suffered from active TB.  
 He had lived without any family  
and friends in a facility in the mountains where they said the air was  
better  
for his lungs. Starsky found it strange that he chose now to  
recall that particular incident.

But he had to face  
the truth that he very possibly might have to leave  
Bay City for just a stay himself, and the thought chilled him to the  
bone. He was definitely developing  
symptoms of the disease, and he HAD  
been close to Lizzy at the cinema .. the memory of how she had snuggled  
up to  
him and he had hugged her was like a firebrand through his heart.

Of course he would lose his job, not to mention  
his friends like Huggy  
and the Dobeys. Little Rosie, who had always been his favorite child,  
would grow up without  
him and he would never know how she was.  
Starsky’s thoughts rambled  
through his fever-ravaged brain.

What about Hutch? He couldn’t imagine a life without the blond. The  
possibility  
of that hit him so hard he couldn’t stop the tears from  
flowing onto the cushion beside his cheek.

“So  
\-- are you gonna tell me now what’s wrong?”

Through his daze Starsky thought he was dreaming when he heard  
his  
partner’s voice. Hutch had barely left and he was already hallucinating  
... he must be sicker than he thought.

Then a large hand gently came to rest on his head. The love and  
familiarity emanating from it seeped through Starsky’s  
body into his  
soul. He didn’t move, not wanting to lose that precious  
touch.

Long fingers traced his  
wet cheek and then pressed against his  
forehead. “In case you didn’t notice, you’re running a fever  
there,  
Starsk.”

Starsky turned, a cough rattling his body as he clamped a hand over his  
mouth. Then  
he looked into the familiar face so filled with love and  
caring for him, and blurted:

 

“Hutch,  
I’ve got active TB like Lizzy.  
She’s contagious and now I’ve got the same symptoms. I didn’t want  
you  
to get sick with it too so I couldn’t let ya touch me. You see? I  
probably need to go someplace that’s  
isolated, where I can’t make you  
sick too …”

Exhausted  
and breathless, Starsky sagged against the  
couch.

“Whoa there, partner,” Hutch interrupted. “Hold  
on a minute. THAT’S  
why you wouldn’t touch me? You idiot! You don’t know if you’re really  
infected.  
You’re just assuming the worst.” He stroked the damp, dark  
curls. “You know, it usually takes a lot  
longer to develop TB symptoms  
than what you’ve had. You told me you only met Lizzy again last week.”

Hutch  
cupped Starsky’s cheek with his hand, smiling as Starsky leaned  
into the caress. Then Starsky asked, “How  
come you know so much?”

“Took medical classes, remember?” A crooked grin appeared on Hutch’s  
face, then he got serious again. “Now tell me -- when I answered the  
phone, there was some guy who asked for  
Dave. No one has ever called  
you that -- but me.” The question in the pale blue eyes focused on  
Starsky’s  
was clear.

Starsky frowned, then responded, “Well, if his name was Wise, that’s  
Lizzy’s doctor.  
She always calls me Dave. What did he want?”

“Um, I-I don’t know,” Hutch admitted, blushing  
lightly. “I - I hung up  
on the guy.” Embarrassed by his earlier fit of jealousy, Hutch focused  
on his  
partner, scanning the flushed face.

“Come on, buddy,” he decided. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“No! I don’t wanna go there!” Starsky whimpered like a small child,  
and turned his face to the  
back of the couch.

“So you don’t wanna know why you REALLY have a fever and all the other  
symptoms?”  
the blonde questioned. “You don’t want me to be near to you,  
doing this...” Hutch ran a tender finger  
over Starsky’s lips. “Or  
maybe this…” His hand flat, he ran the palm down Starsky’s chest  
to his  
hips, then to the inside of his thighs.

“Oh God,” Starsky moaned. “I need you.”  
Starsky’s eyes filled with  
tears as he whispered, now facing Hutch fully and cherishing the  
beloved features.  
He closed his eyes.

  
  
“Okay, we’ll go to the hospital,” he decided.  
“Then maybe, if I don’t  
really have it, I can show you Lizzy. She’s a real sweetheart.” He  
reached  
out for Hutch’s extended hand.

“That’s my boy!” Hutch supported Starsky as he rose. Then,  
as if to  
prove he wasn’t afraid, Hutch wrapped his arms around his partner in a  
gentle embrace. For the first  
time Starsky relaxed, melting into his  
lover’s arms with a soft sigh.

After a time, he drew back a little,  
asking, “Hey, I remember I heard  
the door slam and you were gone. What made you come back?”

“I  
realized I don’t have my car here,” Hutch smiled. “It would’ve been  
a long walk home.” Grinning  
as Starsky gave him an affectionate pat on  
the head, Hutch slid an arm around his friend’s waist and headed for  
the apartment door.

***

Little more than an hour later Starsky was being thoroughly examined  
and tested  
by Dr. Wise. Hutch explained on their arrival about  
Starsky’s injuries from Gunther’s assault that had left  
his left lung  
weak and not fully functional. Left to wait while his partner  
underwent x-rays and testing, the blonde  
prayed that his suspicions  
about Starsky’s condition would prove valid, making the “TB” theory  
null  
and void.

It was hard to believe he had still been in Duluth  
that same morning,  
saying goodbye to his father and wishing him well. Richard Hutchinson  
had awakened the day before  
and recognized his son, leaving Hutch  
almost suspicious the old man had gone into a coma simply to play hard  
to get.

When Hutch had to leave, his father had groped for his hand and  
squeezed  
it for a long moment, as if to solidify their bond. Hutch  
refused to think of the time when he would have to tell the  
elder  
Hutchinson he was living with Starsky in a committed relationship.  
Marriage was how Hutch thought of it -- he knew his  
parents would never  
see it at all the same way.

But that had never mattered. The most important thing was having  
Starsky be okay.

***

“Mr. Hutchinson?” Dr. Wise appeared in the door to the Isolation  
Examining  
Rooms. “We’ve finished with Mr. Starsky. Would you follow me,  
please?”

Holding his breath, Hutch  
hurried after the physician into an exam room  
where his partner sat unsteadily on the table, trying to get dressed.  
He looked pale as he struggled with his shirt.

“Need a hand there,  
partner?” Hutch asked lightly, barely waiting for  
Starsky’s nod before he stepped up to help his friend into  
his clothes.

“Here are the X-rays of Mr. Starsky’s chest,” the doctor said when  
they’d  
finished, holding two films up to the overhead fluorescent  
light. “There’s nothing abnormal except the damage  
from the shooting  
some time ago. And a tiny bit of congestion here on the right side.

“My suspicion is that  
you’ve caught a bad cold, which has settled in  
your chest and caused your caught. To be sure this doesn’t  
turn into  
pneumonia you should stay home and get some rest for the next few days.  
There will be an antibiotic waiting  
for you in the pharmacy; you can  
pick it up on your way home.”

He looked from Hutch to Starsky. “And  
with that I wish you both a  
happy, and further untroubled, holiday.”

The doctor extended his hand and Starsky  
took it hesitantly. Though he  
hadn’t mentioned his fears to the doctor, he still couldn’t believe his  
worries  
had been unfounded after all. Hutch thanked the doctor for his  
assistance, and had his arm on his partner’s when  
Starsky abruptly  
stopped and turned.

“Dr. Wise, how’s Lizzy?” he asked somberly. “Do you  
think it’s possible  
we could see her just for a minute before we go?”

The doctor smiled, looked at  
his watch and suggested, “Why not have  
dinner with her? Unfortunately you’ll be separated by a glass wall,  
but  
you can still talk to her. I could arrange it if you’d like.”

Starsky’s face brightened  
perceptibly, and he turned a hopeful face to  
Hutch. “Do ya mind?” he asked. “Too much? Please?”

“Whatever you want, buddy,” the blond smiled, nodding his approval to  
the doctor standing nearby.

They didn’t talk as they were escorted to a private area and dinner  
arrangements made. It was enough they  
were together -- and Hutch gave  
thanks his prayers were answered -- his partner really would be okay.

***

Through  
the glass Hutch saw the girl Terry had worked with in what  
seemed a lifetime ago. She had grown, and Hutch didn’t  
really remember  
her though her face was familiar. Despite being confined to a  
wheelchair, Lizzy laughed when Starsky  
talked with her over dinner, and  
Hutch felt sorry for her plight. It would be some time before she  
recovered from  
her bout with TB and was back to a normal life.

However, he pondered, perhaps they could visit her during her recovery.  
Along with Starsky, Hutch blew her a kiss as they left the isolation  
ward.

“She’s a sweetheart,  
isn’t she?” Starsky asked softly. “Thanks for  
staying for dinner with her, Hutch.”

They  
walked in silence as they retrieved Starsky’s prescription from  
the pharmacy and headed outside. There, just outside  
the hospital  
doorway, Starsky abruptly stopped.

“Your car is over that way just in case ...” Hutch’s  
speech halted when  
he found himself grabbed in a fierce hug.

“Hutch! I don’t have TB and they won’t  
send me away anywhere and – I  
wanna celebrate Christmas right now!” He planted a big, quick kiss on  
Hutch’s  
rough cheek then let him go.

Starsky forgot about his bad cold and how feverish he still was.  
Instead he swaggered  
toward his car, dangling his keys in the air and  
humming “Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose ...”

Trailing behind him Hutch mumbled, “Euphoric sentimentalism. Here he  
goes again.” But there was no  
trace of his usual scowl this time --  
instead he was smiling happily.

 

 

  
  
Chapter Five

  
“No way!” The Hutchinson finger pointed at Starsky who was finding his  
way out of bed the next morning to get dressed.

“Hutch, we still need to buy some things for tonight,” Starsky argued.   
  
“I forgot the stand for the tree and some food.” Starsky had managed to  
get into his underwear  
and jeans and was looking for the red sweater  
that would keep him warm.

“Starsk, think of what the doctor  
said,” the blond reminded. “You stay  
inside and I do the errands. What would you like to eat, by the way?”

Starsky got distracted by the question as Hutch had expected,  
initiating a debate about how healthy a Christmas  
meal should be.  
Finally Hutch left the apartment alone, armed with a list what needed  
to be done.

Starsky  
leaned back against the cushions of the couch and took a deep  
breath. He still felt a little wobbly, but the pills Dr.  
Wise had  
prescribed were definitely helping him.

The previous night was a blur for Starsky. He knew that after  
their  
visit to the hospital he’d been relieved that Lizzy at least had  
enjoyed talking with him and Hutch. Obviously  
she didn’t comprehend the  
severity of what happened to her and that she would have to remain  
under medical care  
for some time. In retrospect Starsky knew that was  
best.

When they had gotten home Starsky had been totally exhausted,  
barely  
able to move. The euphoria had worn off even before they left the  
hospital parking lot. He thought Hutch had  
coaxed him into taking a  
bath to relax his sore muscles, and that he’d almost fallen asleep in  
the tub. He vaguely  
remembered Hutch’s ministrations, helping him get  
washed and then tucking him into bed.

Starsky frowned,  
trying to remember. Had they made love to each other?  
No, he must have fallen asleep soon after Hutch had joined him in  
bed.  
What hadn’t slipped his mind was the warm feeling when Hutch had  
pressed his body to Starsky’s and  
put his arms around him too. That  
was the last thing he remembered until morning, he realized, feeling  
more than a  
little guilt. Sorry Hutch, he thought. I’ll make it up to  
you soon.

  
He got up to have a look at his  
present for Hutch, finding his leather  
jacket hung in its usual place. But the pockets were empty -- Starsky  
froze  
and sweat beads formed on his forehead. Where had he stashed or  
hidden the gift?!

Suddenly he knew the answer  
\-- it was still in the glove compartment of  
theTorino! Now Hutch was out driving around with his surprise gift  
almost in plain view!

The thought  
made Starsky nervous, wanting to surprise his friend and  
willing him not to find his gift. Pacing around his apartment,  
he ended  
looking out the window to watch for his car. When Hutch returned he  
would run downstairs to help Hutch to  
carry in everything, giving him a  
chance to get the present out of the car.

Suddenly Starsky realized he was acting  
like an old woman who didn’t  
have anything better to do than to sit at the window and look  
outside all day.  
“Yeah, we’re getting old all right,” he grumbled.

Then he remembered the demands of their job, one  
that left them little  
free time, and he relaxed again. He and Hutch had survived more than  
their share of close calls  
yet they were still actively chasing the  
perps on the streets. Guess we’re not all THAT ancient yet, he thought  
with a grin.

But Starsky resolved to keep a closer eye on Hutch to prevent him from  
wearing himself out. His  
partner was a born caregiver, Starsky mused.  
His ability to comfort not only the victims of a crime but to also care  
for  
people considered “losers” was something Starsky had yet to really  
understand.

He feared for his best  
friend becoming too involved in other people’s  
lives and problems, that it would become too much one day. He knew  
well that Hutch cared too much and ultimately suffered when he was  
forced to realize not everyone wanted his help.

What a lucky guy he was to have found the second half of his soul,  
Starsky marveled. Not to mention a lover who  
instinctively knew and  
satisfied his every need.

“Dreamin’ of me?”

Startled, Starsky  
jumped as he turned from the window at the words.

“Hutch? How did you…” Puzzled, Starsky looked  
back out the window  
again and saw theTorino parked in its usual place. He felt guilty,  
realizing he’d been so lost in his musings that he’d  
missed Hutch  
arriving home. “Hey, I wanted to help you carry stuff upstairs.”

  
“Well, there’s  
more – but only if you’re up to it. ” Hutch went over to  
check his partner closer, relieved to see that  
he looked far better  
than when Hutch had left.

“There’s still a new stand for the tree in the trunk.  
Something quite  
new. You’ll like it.” Hutch smiled, and Starsky squeezed his shoulder  
as he brushed past  
going out the door.

Hutch looked after him, smiling softly at how easily Starsky could be  
entertained. He began  
putting away the food, thinking fondly of his  
partner and friend.

More specifically, he recalled an instance before  
one Christmas when  
Starsky went nuts as they passed one of the big malls while on patrol.  
Pleading like a child, Starsky’s  
eyes were glowing as he begged for  
Hutch to stop ... and how after their shift he had strolled for hours  
through the  
stores. Hutch had forced himself not to grumble as his  
partner checked out new toys and books about inventions or mysterious  
observations totally foreign to the blond. It was one of Hutch’s  
fondest memories.

But that was only  
one side of his partner. During times when Hutch had  
felt down or lost the courage to go on fighting, it was Starsky who  
had  
cheered him and shown him how to go on. Hutch refused to think where he  
might be now without his courageous friend.

When they had awkwardly admitted wanting to take their “partnership” to  
a more personal level, it  
had been Starsky’s moving spirit that had  
allowed them to explore the physical side of their love. Even now  
Hutch  
smiled at the memory of how tender those first times had been ...

  
  
He was jolted from his reverie by strong arms wrapping around  
his waist from behind. For just an instant a wet tongue snaked into Hutch’s ear.

“You ready to buy a huuuge  
Christmas tree?” Starsky asked.

“Not when you’re doin’ things like this to me,” Hutch  
mumbled, leaning  
back as Starsky’s tongue swiped like a cat at his ear lobe. “This is  
better than a tree.”

“I know ya bought a special stand for it.” Starsky planted a noisy kiss  
on Hutch’s ear. “C’mon.  
I can’t wait to try it out.”

 

Sighing  
in resignation, Hutch put his more suggestive ideas aside and followed his  
bouncing partner out the door.

***

Half an hour later they had selected a perfectly shaped tree at Hutch’s  
favorite tree nursery, leaving with  
a promise the tree would be  
delivered within the next hour.

But on their way back to Starsky’s, Hutch suddenly  
slowed the car and,  
at the next intersection, turned around.

“Forget where you’re goin’, Blondie?”  
Starsky asked, grinning through a  
wide yawn.

“Uh - I have to go to my place to pick up something.”  
Hutch blushed  
lightly, hoping his partner wouldn’t guess that he had to retrieve  
Starsky’s present. He  
was relieved when Starsky only nodded and smiled.

But the dark detective watched curiously as Hutch returned to the  
car,  
trying to hide a parcel behind his back. With long strides Hutch  
hurried to the trunk with it, unaware of Starsky  
watching his efforts  
in the rearview mirror. Pondering what Hutch would get him that was so  
large kept Starsky silent  
all the way back to his apartment.

“Hey look! Our tree’s already here!” he exclaimed excitedly as  
Hutch  
parked, pointing to the young man waiting at the foot of his stairs.

It took all three of them to carry  
the tree upstairs, leaving Starsky  
breathing heavily when they finally leaned the tree against an inside  
wall. “Man,  
when we buy a house together, I swear it’s only gonna have  
one floor,” he vowed.

“I’ll  
go for that.” Hutch took a deep, steadying breath. “Look, you  
go sit down,” he suggested. “I’ll  
put the tree in the stand.”

“What, and miss all the fun?” Starsky retorted. “Not on your life!”

  
But he was more than content to simply steady the tree while Hutch did  
all  
the lifting and adjustment of the heavy stand. As soon as he was  
no longer needed, Starsky left Hutch muttering to himself  
about the  
trees’ alignment and went into the living room.

“There! Perfect!” Hutch announced  
finally.

 

“Okay,  
Starsk, now I want you to go sit down and relax while I fix dinner for us.”

 

Tilting  
his head, the blonde was still focused on the tree.

 

“I  
thought of something we haven’t had in ages. It’s healthy but you’ll like it too. We can  
decorate the  
tree later, okay? Starsk?”

Only then did Hutch realize he was alone, and he turned quickly to find  
his partner  
slumped into the corner of the couch, sound asleep. He went  
over, smiling tenderly.

“Get some rest, babe,”  
he said softly, gently arranging the comforter  
over his friend. He couldn’t resist placing a light kiss on Starsky’s  
cheek before he left the room.

***

When Starsky awoke his first thought was that he was dreaming as muted  
strains of “Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer” met his ears. The room was  
dark, illuminated solely by glistening  
lights on the Christmas tree  
standing nearby. But the most wondrous thing was that the tree pivoted  
very slowly, making  
a complete 360° turn. Starsky rubbed his eyes and  
blinked, unable to believe his eyes.  
He had never seen such a beautiful  
sight.

“Wha - Hutch?” Noises were coming from the kitchen, and he wasn’t sure  
his partner had  
heard his call.

Getting up slowly, Starsky walked around the moving tree, his eyes  
growing misty at the sight.  
He looked at the ornaments and tinsel in  
amazement, knowing Hutch had done it alone so Starsky could get his  
much-needed  
rest and awake to his beautiful surprise.

Shaking his head and smiling, Starsky made a trip to the bathroom then  
retrieved  
his gift for Hutch. He chose a good place in the tree  
for it, then suddenly remembered the guitar ornament he had made  
with  
Lizzy as well. Taking it from a shelf between two books, he hung it in  
the upper part of the tree, easy to see  
at Hutch’s height.

After a short search Starsky had found the bell they used when they  
exchanged presents  
at Christmas, also sitting on a nearby shelf. He  
rang it, but the sound didn’t reach Hutch.

Peering around  
the kitchen doorway, he found Hutch stirring a pot with  
something that smelled delicious ... then he rang the bell again,  
smiling as Hutch turned toward him, surprised.

“Hey, sleeping beauty!” he beamed. “Good thing  
you finally woke up. Our  
dinner is almost ready to serve.”

Having changed into a t-shirt and sweats, Hutch’s  
blond hair curled at  
the nape of his neck ... Starsky couldn’t resist running his fingers  
through it as he came  
up to his friend.

“First let’s look for your present,” he suggested softly. “It’s hidden  
in the tree. Which, by the way, is really somethin’. I’ve never seen a  
tree turn all by itself before.”

“Isn't’ it wonderful?” Hutch said. “It’s a new invention, just this  
year. I knew  
you’d love it since you’re so big on toys.”

Starsky thought Hutch’s smile had never looked  
so beautiful.

  
  
“And you moved it over and decorated it all by yourself  
just so I could  
sleep.”

 

He  
didn’t have to say the words - his gratitude was evident in  
his voice.

“Now c’mon,” he  
said softly, waiting until Hutch turned the stove off  
to wrap an arm around the slim waist and pull the blond into the  
living  
room.

“Okay, now look for your present!” Starsk ordered, bringing Hutch to  
the tree then  
stepping aside. He ignored his partner’s protest that  
it was too early for exchanging gifts, and patiently crossed  
his arms.

“Then let me get mine for you too,” Hutch insisted, and hurried away.  
He returned, lugging  
in the big wrapped box and crouching down to place  
it under the tree.

“Hot,” Starsky whispered, watching  
the necklace pass by in the moving tree.  
Then he grabbed Hutch’s shoulders  
and drew him backward, catching him  
off guard. Hutch lost balance and landed on his butt beside the tree,  
gazing up  
at his partner, stunned.

“That’s the way I love it,” Starsky smirked. “You’re at my  
mercy now.”  
He grabbed a comforter from the couch behind them and dropped it next  
to Hutch on the floor.

“Aren’t  
you hungry?” Hutch asked astounded - he had assumed food would  
be the first thing on his partner’s mind. But  
then Starsky looked at  
him with a longing expression, melting Hutch’s heart.

His dark blue eyes shone almost  
purple when he murmured, “Yeah, I’m  
hungry -- I’m starved for you.” Leaning forward, he placed  
feather-light kisses on Hutch’s forehead, then on both cheeks.

“I need you,” he whispered, burying  
his face in the crook of Hutch’s  
neck. He inhaled the familiar scent and moaned.

“Then c’me  
here,” Hutch said softly, wrapping the smaller man in his  
arms and helping him settle on the soft comforter.

“You  
won’t mind if I …?” Hutch reached for a switch behind him,  
bringing the tree and “Rudolph’s  
music to a halt. Only the twinkling  
lights remained on.

Suddenly the room became very quiet, the tree lights casting  
a warm  
glow over the two lovers nearby. Gazing into Hutch’s eyes, Starsky  
couldn’t get enough of the beloved  
features, drinking in the blond hair  
glowing so golden in the dimmed light. The tender smile on Hutch’s face was  
full of love -- and Starsky knew it was all for him.

“I’ve missed you.” They spoke in unison  
then smiled, Hutch pulled  
Starsky even closer, running his hand over the soft dark curls.

“When I stayed  
at the hospital with my father I remembered all the hard  
times we’ve been through,” Hutch spoke softly, cupping  
Starsky’s face  
with his large hand. “I wished you were there with me to make all the  
bad memories go away.”  
He paused.

“I saw my father lying there and knew how far he’s always been away  
from me emotionally.  
I felt sorry for him because of his heart attack,  
but it didn’t devastate me like when you got shot. I….”  
Hutch swallowed  
hard, trying to compose himself. Starsky leaned into the big hand and  
kissed the palm. He cleared  
his throat and toyed with Hutch’s t-shirt.

“This last week was the longest of my life too. When you had  
to catch  
your flight I felt like I’d be alone forever. Ya know, I couldn’t sleep  
at night, I’m so  
used to have you by my side. It’s silly but…”

“You’re telling me!” Hutch responded.  
“I almost went crazy when you  
told me on the phone you were drying your hair – it killed me I wasn’t  
there to give you my special treatment.”

The blond chuckled, full of anticipation as he slid his hand under  
Starsky’s sweater. His fingers traced the soft hair on his partners’  
chest and curled around the springy  
ones.

“I’ve missed this,” he murmured, caressing the scars. “And I needed  
this.”  
He laid a light hand over Starsky’s strong heartbeat.

Lifting his arms, Starsky helped Hutch pull the sweater  
over his head,  
then he tugged at Hutch’s shirt and exposed the smooth chest. In one  
swift movement Hutch got  
rid of his shirt.

“You cold?” Starsky smiled, teasing and letting his hand roam over taut  
muscles  
and erect nipples. He bent forward and kissed both thoroughly,  
loving the sound when Hutch moaned in response.

Then  
he drew Starsky closer and leaned back until he was lying on the  
comforter, pulling Starsky along. He shifted into a comfortable  
position then pulled Starsky on top of himself.

“Hey, you’re heavy. - I love it.” Hutch didn’t  
let Starsky draw back.  
He enjoyed the weight of his partner against his body at last. Soft  
curls tickled his cheek  
when Starsky surrendered and trailed soft  
kisses along Hutch’s jawbone.

Hutch waited for Starsky to kiss  
him on the lips, but his partner kept  
busy caressing Hutch’s neck and a beloved special spot behind Hutch’  
ears with his lips.

“I’ve missed that,” Starsky whispered, bracing himself on his elbow. He  
shifted a little to relieve Hutch from his weight.

“And I need this.” Hutch put his hand on the small  
of Starsky’s neck  
and drew him close. He brushed his lips over Starsky’s and felt his  
partner tense.

Hutch  
looked questioningly at Starsky who bent his head.

“Hutch, I’ve got a bad cold,” Starsky said finally.  
“I don’t want you  
to get it too. I read about how germs get spread in…”

He wasn’t  
allowed to go any further as soft lips pressed tightly to  
his. Suddenly Starsky’s fears vanished -- Hutch would  
know what was  
best for them. And didn’t they say kissing was good for the immune  
system, anyway? So ...

Starsky  
let himself go then, inviting his partner with open lips.  
Savoring the sweet taste of their lips and tongues, they made  
up for  
being separated far too long.

They parted with lips swollen, and both struggling to catch their  
breath.  
Hutch ran his hand along Starsky’s back, caressing every scar  
he knew so well.

Starsky drew back a little  
so he could sit up. Then he turned around  
until his legs came to rest beside Hutch’s chest. His jeans were very  
tight around his groin and he groped for his belt -- only to find his  
hand being swatted away.

“I’ll  
do it,” Hutch whispered, his eyes locked on his lover’s face.  
Wordlessly Starsky agreed, returning his attention  
to Hutch’s broad  
chest. He traced each rib, eliciting a yelp when he caught a ticklish  
spot. He mollified it  
with a kiss, wandering down until he encountered  
the waistband of Hutch’s sweats.

“Raise your hips  
a little,” Hutch said huskily, and Starsky moved to get  
rid of the restrictive jeans.

They locked eyes then,  
and Starsky was overwhelmed by the love he both  
felt and saw. He was home. Home was where Hutch was. He had been so  
lonely  
and at the same time so contented the past week, when he could  
bring a little joy to Mrs. Thompson’s kids.

  
  
Then he had feared the worst. Being infected with active tuberculosis  
would have meant an interminable separation from Hutch.

But now Hutch was back, they were together, and all Starsky’s  
troubles  
seemed far away. Hutch’s dad would recover and Lizzy would be fine --  
all was right again in his world.

Then Starsky tugged at Hutch’s waistband, pulling the sweatpants down  
... he moaned softly at the sight  
of Hutch’s beautiful erection now  
exposed. “God, I love you!” he murmured -- then lowered his head.

He felt Hutch’s lips on his navel, trailing kisses there and going down  
to reach their longed-for object  
of desire.

Starsky looked up to meet Hutch’s eyes.

 

“Let’s  
celebrate, Blondie,” he said fervently, his heart showing in his eyes. Hutch’s  
misty-eyed nod was all the  
agreement he wanted to see.

And “celebrate” they did. It was incredible how their bodies reacted  
and  
how their experienced hands and mouths could give one another  
pleasures no one else ever had. More than ever before, they  
cherished  
every moment and every act of love they performed.

As he reached the point of his ultimate excitement,  
Starsky blindly  
reached out his hand, holding on tight when Hutch grasped it and clung.  
Together they climaxed, both  
cherishing the waves of incredible  
pleasure almost too good to endure. Starsky felt like the world was  
spinning around  
him when he finally could open his eyes.

At the same moment he realized he DID see something spinning -- the  
Christmas  
tree had begun rotating again only much faster this time.

“Hutch?” Starsky stared openmouthed as the first  
ornaments lost their  
places and flew across the room.

“You gotta stop it!” Starsky shouted, trying  
to disengage himself from  
Hutch and the comforter entangling them both. Frantically Hutch  
grabbed the switcher behind  
him, quickly bringing the rampant tree to a  
halt.

Covered with strands of tinsel, the two looked at each other  
and broke  
into uncontrollable laughter at their predicament.

 

“Whoa,  
that was a little too close. I must have touched the switcher somehow.” Hutch  
grinned apologetically then added,

 

“Didn’t  
know it has two speeds.”

“Hey! What’s this?” Brushing tinsel off his hair, Hutch held a silver  
necklace in his hand.

“Oops,” Starsky said, blushing. “Guess it must’ve flown outa the  
tree.  
It’s my Christmas present for ya. I hoped you like it. It kinda seemed  
right for you.”

Unsuccessfully  
trying to hide his misty eyes, Hutch nodded, his hands  
trembling as he tried to work the clasp behind his neck.  
Secretly  
pleased by Hutch’s show of emotion, Starsky crouched behind  
him and finished hooking the chain. He was pleased to  
note the length  
fit Hutch’s neck perfectly.

Then he covered their sweat-slicked bodies with the comforter  
as they  
cuddled together and looked at the glistening tree. After a time,  
Hutch pointed to the wrapped box under the  
tree. “Your turn, babe.  
Merry Christmas!”

They paused for a lingering kiss before Starsky tore into  
his gift --  
-he gave a delighted whoop of surprise when he saw a kit for another  
model ship in his hands. Then he  
lunged for Hutch and pinned him to  
the floor. “Did I ever tell you…?”

Their eyes met and locked  
as Starsky lowered himself onto Hutch,  
clearly intending to never let him go. Both pairs of blue eyes closed  
as they  
gave themselves over to their loving ... together, their joys  
of Christmas would forever live on.

  
 ****

 **  
**

**  
**  
**  
The end   
**

****

 

[](http://oasis3017.tripod.com/id24.html)

 

 **Back To Index of Stories**

 

 

   


[](id64.html)

  


<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
